


Ludus

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Split Second (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: "Imagine that," he cracked.





	Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Split Second" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I have no idea why the hell I am writing fanfiction for a movie from 1992. But here we are, so yeah-
> 
> Warnings: post movie, au on after the credits rolled if Stone and Durkin were still in the sewers at the crime scene, adult language, mild sexual content, drama, romance, first time.

Looking back on it, part of the problem was that he'd actually liked Dick _fucking_  Durkin from the start. The small percentage of him that hadn't been drowning in stale caffeine, insomnia, chocolate-coated paranoia and untreated PTSD had admired the sheer fucking balls of the guy for even looking him in the eye.

Not that he'd admit it.

The man had potential.

Clear as fucking day.

Assuming he didn't blow a hole through him for getting in his god damned way first.

* * *

It only got worse from there.

Durkin turned out to be an understated fireball.

Like a forest fire burning under the snow, biding it's time till spring.

Because when he'd been confronted with the impossible, he hadn't turned tail and run.

He hadn't even fallen in line.

Durkin had damn near  _fought him_  for a position at the front of the pack.

And fuck if he didn't like the hell out of that.

* * *

All things considered, when the creature was dead and they were more or less wreathed in people, evidence tape and expensive suits, he hadn't been expecting it when Durkin had yanked him into a dark, stinking corner and kissed the smoke off his lips.

For a ranging half second he nearly punched the daylights out of him. Adrenaline spiraling. Followed by irritation. Followed by- he lost track after that. Because those lips were fucking  _soft._  Soft like he didn't know a man's lips could be. And apparently, while this was all fucking new to him, Durkin seemed to take to it like it was just a walk in the park.

The water lapped over his high-tops, drowning his legs as he dug his nails into the curl of the man's shoulder. Telling himself it was fair game considering the hunk of collar Durkin was fisting. But it was really all about not falling on his ass in the middle of their lip-lock. Inhaling wheezily around the man's lower lip as he tasted salt and the buzzing sweetness of cheap chocolate.

He couldn't help but chuckle when Dick got his back against the wall. Hemming him in like he might be intimidated by a man that was all of two fucking inches taller.

"You don't kiss like a man that gets laid everyday," he offered easily. Like they were talking about the fucking weather. Lighting a fresh stick habitually as Durkin smiled down at him. Leaning in, cocky and absolutely everything he'd never been looking for in another person until it was staring him in the face and packaged pretty to boot.

Durkin lifted the cigarette from his lips without asking. Stealing an elegant puff - just like he had in the break-room between sips of coffee - before tossing it behind him. Hissing like a metaphor against the filthy sewer water as he stole a kiss, then another, before answering.

"I've been told I'm high maintenance," Dirk murmured back, expression warming like he knew he had him. Showing his hand like it was nothing as a respectable amount of cock ground politely against his thigh.

"Imagine that," he cracked. Cocking his head towards the nearest stairwell as Thrasher's voice blared like an angry, homicidal bull from somewhere farther down the tunnel. "Imagine, fucking, that."

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> * Ludus: a love that is played as a game or sport; conquest; may have multiple partners at once


End file.
